Marotos vs Travessos
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Todos merecem amigos de verdade, e Severo Snape não é exceção. Principalmente quando eles mudam sua vida pra melhor. Cuidado, Marotos: os Travessos estão chegando! SeveroxOC e OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Marotos vs Travessos**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era o início de mais um ano. No caso de Severo Snape, de seu 6º ano. E por falar em Severo Snape, este estava numa cabine vazia do expresso hogwarts, perdido em pensamentos enquanto olhava pela janela.

**Voz: **Podemos sentar aqui?

**Severo: ***distraído* Podem.

Muitas lembranças do 5º ano passavam pela mente de Severo: a briga com Lily por causa dos Marotos, todas as vezes em que pediu desculpas e ela não aceitou... até mesmo a pergunta de Lúcio se ele gostaria de ser comensal. Tanto que, quando finalmente parou de "viajar", ficou surpreso ao encontrar três pessoas na mesma cabine que ele. Mais precisamente, um rapaz e duas garotas.

Uma das garotas tinha cabelo castanho até a cintura, com franja e um penteado indiano, olhos azuis, pele clara e usava um par de óculos.

A outra garota tinha cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, com franja lateral presa por uma presilha, olhos verdes e pele morena.

E o garoto tinha cabelos ruivos, curtos e espetados, olhos castanhos e pele clara.

Os três usavam o uniforme da Sonserina.

**Severo: ***confuso* De onde vocês surgiram?

**Rapaz: ***sorriso maroto* Da porta, ué! A Jeena perguntou se podíamos sentar aqui e você disse que sim, mesmo sem olhar pra nós.

**Severo: ***sem graça* Ah, desculpem. Eu estava perdido em lembranças desastrosas e não prestei a atenção.

**Garota loira: **Que lembranças desastrosas? Conte pra nós! Talvez possamos dar um conselho!

**Severo: ***desconfiado* Hum... Está bem. Mas não contem pra ninguém.

Os três concordaram com a cabeça, antes de Severo contar tudo. E quando eu digo tudo, é tudo mesmo.

**Garota loira: **Bom, rapaz, quanto a chamar sua amiga de infância de "sangue-ruim", realmente você pisou na bola. Por outro lado, ninguém pensa direito quando está nessa situação embaraçosa: flutuando, de ponta cabeça e com a cueca à mostra.

**Garota de cabelo castanho: **E você realmente está arrependido, o que dá pra perceber pelas inúmeras vezes em que pediu desculpas para sua amiga Lily. Você fez sua parte! Agora, se ela não quer te desculpar, então não é sua amiga de verdade.

**Rapaz: **E nem um pouco compreensiva.

**Severo: **É, acho que vocês têm razão. Se ela não quer me desculpar, então vou parar de pedir desculpas. Já fiz o que tinha que fazer.

**Rapaz: **Quanto ao assunto de ser comensal, não aconselho que faça isso. A última coisa que eu quero é que mais alguém acabe como meu pai.

**Severo: ***surpreso* "Como seu pai"? O que aconteceu com ele?

**Rapaz: **Ele foi um dos primeiros comensais de Vol... quer dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem. Antes, eu tinha muito orgulho e queria ser como ele, por isso tinha mania de sangue-puro e chamava todos os nascidos trouxas de "sangue-ruim".

**Garota loira: **Inclusive eu.

**Rapaz: **Sim. Mas um incidente mudou minha vida. Meu pai falhou numa missão e foi morto por Você-Sabe-Quem. E pior: na minha frente. Eu só fui salvo do mesmo destino porque já sabia aparatar, mas acabei ficando com isso aqui.

Ele arregaçou a manga do uniforme e Severo pôde ver uma cicatriz horrível no braço esquerdo dele.

**Severo: ***arrepiado até os cabelos* Credo que horror!

**Rapaz: ***sério* Desde aquele dia, parei com a mania de sangue-puro e pedi desculpas para todo mundo, na frente do colégio todo. Felizmente, ao contrário de sua amiga Lily, o pessoal conseguiu me perdoar.

**Garota loira: ***sorriso maroto* Principalmente quando você pediu desculpas aos berros, na frente da escola toda.

**Rapaz: ***corando* Não precisa me lembrar disso.

**Garota de cabelo castanho: **Quanto às brincadeiras dos marotos, acho que você devia se defender. Quando te fazem isso, é claro!

**Severo: **Eu gostaria, mas eles são muito mais rápidos.

**Garota loira: **Nada que treino não resolva.

**Severo: **É, acho que resolve. *notando algo* Ei, eu já não vi vocês antes?

**Rapaz: **De certa forma, sim. O pessoal nos chama de "Sonserinos renegados".

**Severo: **E por que chamam vocês assim?

**Garota loira: **No meu caso, porque sou nascida trouxa. Meu nome é Fernanda Giacomany.

**Rapaz: **No meu, porque minha mãe é diretora da Grifinória.

**Severo: ***surpreso* Sua mãe é Minerva Mc Gonnagall?

**Rapaz: **Sim. Meus pais se separaram um pouco antes de meu nascimento, quando meu pai revelou que era comensal. Meu nome é Willis Mc Gonnagall.

**Garota de cabelo castanho: **E no meu caso, porque fui a primeira da minha família a não ir para a Grifinória. Sei que você provavelmente vai me odiar ao saber disso, mas meu nome é Jeena Potter, irmã-gêmea de Thiago Potter.

Ao contrário do que esperavam, Severo não ficou zangado, apenas surpreso.

**Severo: **Você e o Potter não são parecidos.

**Jeena: ***séria* Ainda bem! Eu odiaria ser parecida com aquele chato de galocha.

**Severo: ***sorriso maroto* Bom saber disso. Ah propósito, meu nome é Severo Snape.

**Jeena: **Eu adivinhei quando você nos contou sua história. Meu irmão vive falando mal de você quando mamãe e eu vamos visitá-lo, nos finais de semana.

**Severo: ***confuso* Nos finais de semana? Seus pais são separados?

**Jeena: **São. Desde meus 11 anos. De qualquer forma, Severo, nunca liguei pra nada que meu irmão diz sobre você. *estendendo a mão* Espero que sejamos bons amigos.

Severo olhou pra mão estendida dela por uns instantes, antes de apertá-la. Com exceção de Lily, nunca teve amigos de verdade. Estava começando a entender o verdadeiro valor da amizade... e também porque os Marotos viviam juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Pra animar um pouco a galera, Jeena decidiu mudar de assunto.

**Jeena: **Vocês conhecem uma banda de rock trouxa chamada Iron Weasel?

**Fernanda: **Eu conheço. É uma de minhas bandas favoritas.

**Severo: **Infelizmente, apesar de ser mestiço, não conheço muitas bandas trouxas.

**Willis: **Muito menos eu, que sou puro-sangue.

**Jeena: **Bom, eu trouxe meu CD-player bruxo e um CD da banda. Querem ouvir?

**Todos (menos Jeena): **Por que não?

Ao mesmo tempo, Lily, que havia virado monitora, andava pelos corredores do trem, até dar de cara com os Marotos.

**Lily: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Ainda não acharam uma cabine? Que vergonha.

**Sirius: **Lily, dá um desconto! Achar uma cabine nesse trem lotado é quase impossível! *sorriso maroto* Claro que sempre podemos encontrar a cabine do Ranhoso e ficar com ela depois de o expulsarmos.

**Remo: ***ouvindo algo* É impressão minha ou estou ouvindo música alta?

Logo, todos notaram que Remo estava certo, principalmente por causa do volume dela.

**Música: **I wanna punch stuff,I wanna punch stuff,I wanna punch stuff  
>I wanna Punch, bam, bum, slam, kick<br>Punch stuff,I wanna punch stuff,I wanna Punch stuff  
>I wanna Punch, bam, bum, slam, kick<p>

Ring the bell and I hear the call  
>Wanna squish you into a big round ball<br>'Gonna kick that ball as far as I can see  
>'Till you come bouncing back to me<p>

Get so mad that I blow out steam  
>Turn into a punch and kicking machine<br>Hit my pillow see the feathers fly  
>Kicked my couch thought I heard him cry<p>

**Lily: ***tapando os ouvidos* De onde está vindo essa música horrível?

**Thiago: ***analizando a música* Parece que é uma daquelas músicas de uma banda trouxa chamada Iron Weasel, o que quer dizer... *sério* Que a chata da minha irmã veio pra hogwarts.

Não foi difícil para Lily e os Marotos seguirem a música e descobrir de onde ela vinha, já que estava incrivelmente alta. Não ficariam surpresos se os professores também conseguissem ouvir.

**Música: **Punch stuff,I wanna punch stuff,I wanna punch stuff  
>I wanna punch, bam, bum, slam, kick<br>Punch stuff,I wanna punch stuff,I wanna punch stuff  
>I wanna Punch, bam, bum, slam, kick<p>

Don't tell me not to punch stuff  
>'Cause that just makes me mad<br>And I just wanna punch stuff more  
>Punch stuff!<p>

Quando Lily abriu a porta da cabine, com os Marotos atrás dela, encontraram os quatro Sonserinos bancando a banda de rock, sendo que Willis e Jeena estavam de pé nos bancos.

**Lily: ***indignada* O que vocês estão fazendo? Querem deixar todo mundo surdo?

**Fernanda: **Estávamos só ouvindo música, e nem estava tão alta assim. Você que é uma enjoada.

**Lily: ***mostrando o distintivo* Olha como fala comigo!

**Willis: **Não pode nos mandar pra uma detenção. Ainda não estamos em Hogwarts.

**Thiago: ***notando Jeena* E por que diabos você veio atrás de mim, Jeena? Durmstrang te expulsou?

**Jeena: **Eu não fui expulsa, Thiago, e também não vim atrás de você, caso contrário teria ido pra grifinória como o resto da nossa família. Se vocês não tem mais nada pra nos dizer, DÊEM O FORA DA NOSSA CABINE!

Jeena bateu a porta da cabine usando um feitiço e estava tão zangada que demorou pra se acalmar.

**Severo: **Pelo menos eles não me viram.

**Willis: **Conhecia eles?

**Severo: **Aqueles eram Lily e os Marotos.

**Willis: **Aquela era a Lily? Você tem bom gosto, Severo! *pausa* Bom, pelo menos físico.

**Fernanda: **E, de fato, seu irmão não é nada parecido contigo, Jeena. Parece até que o cabelo dele entrou numa luta com um pente e perdeu!

Ninguém deixou de rir dessa piada, até Jeena se pronunciar, um pouco mais calma.

**Jeena: **Devíamos dar um nome pro nosso quarteto. O que acham?

**Severo: **Eu concordo, desde que não seja "Marotos".

**Fernanda: **Que tal "Travessos"?

Todos ficaram pensativos por um instante, antes de concordarem.

**Willis: **Prepare-se, Hogwarts: aí vão os travessos!

**Todos (menos Willis): **É isso aí!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Mais tarde, no salão principal, Jeena comia tranquilamente com os amigos, sem perceber que era observada por Thiago e pelos outros Marotos.

**Thiago: **Que horror. Ela foi parar na Sonserina e nem tem vergonha disso. Um Potter nunca foi para a Sonserina.

**Sirius: **Aposto que meu irmão está dizendo a mesma coisa de mim. Afinal, um Black também nunca foi para a Grifinória.

**Pedro: **Parece que isso não é o pior, Pontas!

**Thiago: **O que é pior do que ver a irmã na Sonserina?

**Pedro: **Ver o Ranhoso no meio de duas garotas, sendo que uma delas É sua irmã.

De fato, Pedro estava certo. Severo estava no meio de Fernanda e Jeena, sendo que Willis estava sentado do outro lado de Fernanda.

**Thiago: **É... o Rabicho estava certo. Tem coisa pior... E EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!

Silêncio, ao mesmo tempo que todos olhavam para um Thiago que estava morrendo de vergonha.

**Lily: ***cochichando com as amigas* Agora é sério: o Potter pirou de vez.

Enquanto isso, na mesa da Sonserina, os Travessos estavam muito ocupados com outra coisa pra prestarem atenção nos chiliques de Thiago: olhavam o álbum de fotografias da Jeena.

**Jeena: **Antes de conhecer a Fernanda e o Willis, no dia que fomos selecionados pra Sonserina, eu só tirava fotos sozinha ou com meus pais. Tinha umas fotos minhas com o Thiago, mas rasguei tudo depois que brigamos.

**Severo: **Tem alguma foto do Willis e da Fernanda aí?

**Jeena: **Como nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, ainda não tiramos nenhuma.

**Willis: **E se tirarmos algumas agora? Estou com minha câmera de bruxo!

Como todos concordaram, Willis pegou a câmera e tiraram várias fotos quando foram para o salão comunal da Sonserina: algumas em grupo, outras em trio, outras em dupla, etc... E sem esquecer as poses e as caretas.

Claro que todo mundo que estava no salão comunal olhou pro que eles estavam fazendo, mas nem ligavam.

**Jeena: **O álbum ficou incrível! Valeu, gente.

**Todos (menos Jeena): **Nós que agredecemos!

**Voz: **Ei Snape!

Todos viraram-se, incluíndo Severo, e reconheceram Lúcio Malfoy.

**Lúcio: **Posso falar com você? *notando Jeena, Fernanda e Willis* Em particular?

**Willis: **Qual é o problema de falar na nossa frente?

**Lúcio: **Vocês são os "Sonserinos renegados", ou seja, *apontando Fernanda* são "sangue-ruins" *apontando Jeena e Willis* e "traidores de sangue". O assunto que tenho pra falar com o Snape não diz respeito a vocês.

**Severo: ***sério* Se é sobre o assunto de comensal, eles já sabem.

**Lúcio: **E então? Qual é a sua resposta? Vai se juntar aos comensais?

Um silêncio formou-se no salão comunal. Severo olhou para Willis, que estava tão preocupado quanto as meninas, e lembrou-se do que ele contou sobre seu pai: ele foi fiel à Voldemort e este o matou.

**Severo: **Minha resposta é não. Ser comensal não traz nada de bom pra ninguém. Se eu tiver que morrer em batalha, será por uma boa causa.

Como esperado, Lúcio não ficou muito satisfeito com isso.

**Lúcio: ***rosnando* Creia em minhas palavras, Snape: vai se arrepender por isso.

**Severo: **Pode acreditar: não vou me arrepender.

Lúcio saiu dali, antes de Severo virar-se para os amigos e notar que eles sorriam levemente.

**Willis: **Estamos orgulhosos de você, Severo, principalmente eu. *chateado* Queria que meu pai também tivesse morrido por uma boa causa.

**Jeena: **Ele morreu por uma boa causa, Willis: indiretamente, ele mostrou a você a escolha certa: que vida de comensal é horrível.

**Willis: ***sorriso leve* É... tem razão. Valeu, Jeena.

**Fernanda: **Melhor subirmos pro dormitório. Já está tarde.

Todos concordaram, antes de Severo e Willis irem para o dormitório masculino e Jeena e Fernanda, pro dormitório feminino.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Alguns dias depois, logo após o término das aulas de DCAT, algo no mural de Hogwarts chamou a atenção dos Travessos.

**Fernanda: **"A equipe de quadribol da Sonserina precisa de novos jogadores"?

**Severo: **Acho que o acidente do ano anterior desfalcou a equipe.

**Willis: **Que acidente?

**Severo: **Por alguma razão, houve um furacão na última partida de quadribol da Sonserina contra a Grifinória, e muitos jogadores se feriram gravemente. Alguns Sonserinos acham que a Grifinória tem algo a ver com isso, já que nenhum deles foi pêgo pelo furacão, mas ninguém tem certeza.

**Jeena: **Ei, tem vaga pra apanhador! Acho que vou me inscrever. Está no sangue da família Potter ser apanhador.

**Severo: **Mesmo assim, não acho que será tão fácil você passar. Até onde eu sei, nenhuma garota entrou no time de quadribol da Sonserina.

**Jeena: ***determinada* Então serei a primeira. E você também devia entrar pro time, Severo.

**Severo: ***espanto* Eu? Por quê?

**Fernanda: **Porque você é um bom goleiro, Severo. Outro dia, quando deixei alguns frascos de poção cair, você não deixou nenhum deles atingir o chão.

**Severo: **Pode ser. Mas o jogo é com vassouras, e eu não tenho boa coordenação.

**Willis: **A gente te ajuda! Os testes são daqui a uma semana, temos tempo até lá para treinar.

**Severo: **Está bem, vou tentar. *pausa* E vocês dois? Não vão tentar também?

**Fernanda: **Eu vou tentar para apanhadora. Num esporte trouxa chamado handball, eu sou boa em arremessar bolas no gol.

Como só Severo e Fernanda conviveram com trouxas, Jeena e Willis não conheciam handball.

**Willis: **E eu vou tentar pra batedor. Meu pai sempre dizia que eu possuo força nos braços.

**Jeena: **Ok, mas é melhor irmos. A aula de transfiguração é daqui a pouco. Você não quer deixar sua mãe zangada, Willis, quer?

**Willis: **Claro que não! Vamos.

Só depois que não tinha mais nenhuma aula que os travessos foram praticar quadribol no campo.

**Jeena: **Eu trouxe algumas vassouras e as bolas do jogo. Mas antes vamos ajudar o Severo a melhorar sua coordenação com a vassoura. Tome.

Jeena entregou uma vassoura para Severo, que montou nela e voou meio desajeitado.

**Willis: **Não está tão ruim assim. Só precisa praticar. Vou dar algumas dicas que minha mãe me dava quando aprendi a voar de vassoura.

**Severo: ***surpreso* Eu não sabia que a Professora Mc Gonnagall sabia voar de vassoura.

**Willis: ***indignado* Claro que a mamãe sabia! *sorriso orgulhoso* Inclusive, ela foi apanhadora da Grifinória quando estudou em Hogwarts. Uma das melhores.

Ainda surpreso com o que ouviu, Severo seguiu as dicas de Willis. Ainda perdia o equilíbrio, mas poucas vezes, e controlava bem melhor a vassoura.

**Fernanda: ***pegando a goles* Vamos ver como se sai defendendo os aros.

Pro espanto das meninas e de Willis, Severo se saiu muito bem. Como era Fernanda que estava arremessando, era um pouco complicado de defender, mas não deixou ela fazer nenhum ponto.

**Jeena: **Estou impressionada, Severo: tem talento nato para isso.

**Voz: **Só se for talento nato para fracassos.

Só aí que os Travessos notaram a presença dos Marotos, observando tudo do chão (os Travessos estavam voando nas vassouras). Sérios, os Travessos desceram das vassouras.

**Fernanda: ***cruzando os braços, séria* O que vocês querem aqui?

**Sirius: ***sorriso maroto* Nada, lindinha. Apenas treinar! Caso tenham esquecido, Pontas e eu estamos no time da Grifinória.

**Willis: **Nós também estamos treinando, tá legal? Vamos entrar no time da Sonserina.

**Thiago: ***caíndo na gargalhada* Vão mesmo? A equipe da Sonserina deve estar desesperada. Depois do furacão do ano passado, daqui a pouco vai ter até elfos domésticos na equipe deles.

**Jeena: ***furiosa* TÁ ACHANDO ISSO ENGRAÇADO, THIAGO? VAMOS VER SE VOCÊ VAI CONTINUAR RINDO QUANDO TIVER QUE COMPETIR CONTRA MIM PELO POMO DE OURO!

Os Travessos foram embora, com Jeena ainda furiosa.

**Sirius: **Vamos jogar contra eles? Antes era moleza vencer a Sonserina, mas agora vai ser mamão com açúcar.

**Thiago: **É... eu acho.

**Remo: **O que houve, Pontas? Parece meio preocupado.

**Pedro: **Não tem nada com o quê se preocupar. O Ranhoso não tem a menor coordenação numa vassoura.

**Thiago: **Eu sei... mas a Jeena é uma das melhores apanhadoras da família Potter.

Foi o bastante para deixar todo mundo tão preocupado quanto Thiago.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Os travessos treinaram durante toda a semana, até finalmente chegar o dia dos testes. Por causa do desespero da Sonserina, havia bastantes jogadores competindo pelas vagas, o que significava que não seria fácil.

Como os testes pra apanhador e artilheiro seriam os últimos, Fernanda pediu pra conversar com Severo em particular.

**Severo: ***surpreso* Agora?

**Fernanda: **Eu preciso te pedir um conselho.

Mesmo confuso, Severo seguiu Fernanda até um ponto mais afastado do campo.

**Severo:** É um conselho amoroso, por acaso?

**Fernanda: ***corando* Bem... sim.

**Severo:** E por que está pedindo pra mim? Sou péssimo nesse assunto. Seria mais fácil pedir pra Jeena ou pro Willis, com certeza.

**Fernanda: **A Jeena precisa de ajuda nesse assunto tanto quanto eu. E o Willis... bem...

**Severo: ***sorriso leve* É por causa dele que está pedindo conselho, não é?

**Fernanda: **S-sim. Eu gosto dele, mas ele é muito mulherengo, e eu não gostaria de ser mais uma. O que eu faço?

Enquanto os dois conversavam, não haviam reparado que eram observados pelos Marotos, que assistiam tudo na arquibancada. Mais precisamente, Thiago e Sirius.

**Sirius: **Acho que o Ranhoso está competindo com a gente pelas mulheres este ano. Está até conversando com a Giacomany que, apesar de ser Sonserina, é a bruxa mais gata de Hogwarts.

**Thiago: **É nada! A mais gata de Hogwarts é a Lily e sempre será.

**Sirius: **É questão de opinião, tá legal?

De volta à conversa de Severo e Fernanda, o primeiro tinha acabado de dar um conselho para a segunda.

**Fernanda: ***sorrindo* Obrigada, Severo. Você é um amigão.

Fernanda lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, coisa que não foi notada apenas pelos Marotos.

**Willis: **Ahn... Jeena, acha que a Fernanda pode estar interessada no Severo?

**Jeena: **Por que você se importa? Não foi você que disse que não fica com as garotas por causa da cabeça delas?

**Willis: **É, não fico. Caso contrário, teria que voltar a namorar você por falta de opção.

**Jeena: ***sarcasmo* Uau, isso foi gentil.

**Willis: **Eu perguntei por curiosidade, só por isso!

**Jeena: **Não, acho que ela não está interessada no Severo.

**Willis: **Como pode ter tanta certeza?

**Jeena: **Eu tenho, tá legal? Aliás, por que está tão incomodado com isso? Parece até que está interessado na Fernanda!

**Willis: ***disfarçando* Eu? Claro que não! Não sou cara de uma garota só.

**Jeena: **Tanto faz. Só sei que você é o próximo a fazer o teste.

**Willis: ***em pânico* AI, MEU DEUS!

Willis correu como um louco, enquanto Jeena caía na gargalhada.

**Sirius: **Agora eu tenho certeza: o Ranhoso está competindo com a gente pelas garotas! Eu não ganho sequer uma olhada da Giacomany, e ele ganha até beijinho?

**Thiago: **O que você esperava, Almofadinhas? Ela é um dos Travessos! É ÓBVIO que ela não vai ficar interessada em você. *sorriso maroto* Isso é, a menos que você parta para o ataque.

**Sirius: **Tipo... prensá-la na parede?

**Thiago: **Exato. Nenhuma garota escapa dessa.

**Sirius: ***sorriso maroto* Nenhuma mesmo?

**Thiago: **É. Mas ai de você se fizer isso com a Jeena.

**Sirius: **Qual é o problema?

**Thiago: **Você conhece o meu pai e sabe que ele é rígido quanto a isso. Ao contrário de mim, minha irmã tem um noivo desde o dia em que nasceu. Se ela se casasse com outro, nem quero imaginar o que meu pai faria. Aliás, foi essa uma das razões pros meus pais terem se separado: minha mãe era contra esse casamento arranjado e queria que a Jeena se casasse com quem amasse de verdade.

**Sirius: **Quem é o noivo dela?

**Thiago: **Eu não sei. Na verdade, nem a Jeena sabe. Só sei que, no ano que vem, ela será apresentada a ele.

Os dois continuaram conversando, sem notar que Jeena, Fernanda, Severo e Willis haviam passado nos testes pro time.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Algum tempo depois, chegou o natal. A maioria dos alunos voltava para Hogwarts, mas Severo não estava entre eles, e isso não era novidade pra nenhum dos Travessos. Todos eles sabiam que o sonserino não se dava bem com os pais.

Entretanto, ele não esperava ver Jeena no salão comunal, desembrulhando os presentes.

**Severo: **Achei que você ia passar o natal com sua mãe!

**Jeena: **Ela teve que trabalhar no natal, então, este ano, vou passar o natal em Hogwarts.

**Severo: **Entendo.

**Jeena: **Quer abrir seu presente agora?

**Severo: ***surpreso* Presente? Você comprou um presente pra mim?

**Jeena: **Sim. Quer abrir agora?

**Severo: **Quero.

Jeena estendeu o presente para Severo, que o desembrulhou. Era uma camiseta, verde como a cor da Sonserina, e uma calça jeans.

**Severo: **Puxa, Jeena, obrigado!

**Jeena: **Por que não experimenta? Quero saber se peguei os números certos.

Severo concordou, antes de ir se trocar no dormitório e voltar logo depois.

**Severo: ***olhando pra si mesmo* Acho que você pegou os números certos.

**Jeena: **Que bom.

**Severo: ***sem graça* Ahn... eu estava sem grana, então não pude comprar algo muito legal pra você. Está ali.

Jeena recebeu o presente de Severo e, ao abrí-lo, notou um portarretrato. Era simples, mas lindo, e com uma foto dos travessos.

**Jeena: **lindo! Obrigada, Severo.

De repente, pra constrangimento dos dois, a barriga de ambos roncou.

**Jeena: **Acho melhor irmos tomar café.

Os dois saíram do salão comunal e foram para a cozinha, mas, no caminho, encontraram com Lily. Severo não falava com ela desde que o novo ano tinha começado e tentou ignorá-la, aproveitando que Jeena sequer tinha percebido a presença da garota. Mas essa "ignoração" não durou muito tempo.

**Lily: **Não vai dizer nada?

A pergunta fez ambos se virarem.

**Severo: **Tipo o quê?

**Lily: ***indignada* Como assim "tipo o quê"? Você não vai me pedir desculpas por me chamar de "sangue-ruim"?

Severo ia responder, mas Jeena falou primeiro.

**Jeena: **Ele já pediu desculpas várias vezes, mas você sempre recusou as desculpas dele. Pra quê ele vai continuar se desculpando? Pra ouvir mais "nãos"?

**Severo: **Ela está certa, Evans. Se você não quer me desculpar, já não é mais problema meu. Você é uma teimosa que terminou com a nossa amizade por causa de uma coisa besta. Agora, quem não quer mais ser seu amigo sou eu.

Ambos deixaram Lily com cara de tacho, mas antes de irem para a cozinha, Jeena completou:

**Jeena: **Tomara que o Thiago desista de você. Eu detestaria ter como cunhada uma garota tão teimosa.

**Lily: ***vendo-os se afastarem, chocada* _"Cunhada"? Essa garota é a irmã do Potter?_

Minutos mais tarde, na cozinha...

**Jeena: **Vou ser sincera: antes dela fazer a primeira pergunta, eu achei que você ia tentar se desculpar com ela... de novo.

**Severo: **Eu já me desculpei várias vezes. Agora é a vez dela de correr atrás... isso se ela quiser mesmo ser minha amiga de novo. Agora, minha melhor amiga é outra garota.

**Jeena: ***curiosa* Mesmo? E quem é?

**Severo: **Você, ora!

Jeena deu um sorriso tímido, antes dela e de Severo começarem a comer.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Com o término do natal, e o início do ano novo, todos os alunos voltaram para Hogwarts. As partidas de quadribol continuaram e, para o espanto dos Marotos, a Grifinória estava tendo muita dificuldade. Principalmente porque Jeena era tão boa apanhadora quanto Thiago, ou até melhor, e Severo não deixava os artilheiros fazerem gols tão fácil.

Sem falar que os jogos estavam ficando muito violentos e alguns iam parar na enfermaria, como Severo no último jogo.

**Severo: ***um pouco tonto* O que aconteceu?

Quando a tontura passou, Severo notou seus amigos ali.

**Fernanda: **O idiota do Black acertou um balaço na sua cabeça. Felizmente, Jeena pegou o pomo e vencemos a partida, com 50 pontos de diferença.

**Severo: **Desculpem por isso. Estava tão preocupado em defender os aros que não vi o balaço.

**Willis: **Não se preocupe, Severo. Defender os aros é seu propósito e você se saiu muito bem. E depois, eu te "vinguei".

Severo não entendeu, até Jeena apontar Sirius, que estava numa cama do outro lado da enfermaria, com os Marotos ao seu redor. Eles olharam zangados para os Travessos, que rebateram o olhar.

**Jeena: ***cruzandos os braços, resmungando* Eles mereceram essa.

**Voz: **Srta. Potter.

**Jeena: ***virando-se para a porta* Sim, Professor Slughorn?

**Horácio: **Dumbledore quer vê-la na sala dele. A senha é "sorvete de limão".

Jeena não entendeu o porquê de Dumbledore querer falar com ela, mas foi assim mesmo. Sabia onde era a sala do diretor, então o professor não precisou acompanhá-la. Entretanto, ao chegar lá, haviam mais duas pessoas com Dubledore e ficou espantada ao reconhecer uma delas.

**Jeena: **PAI?

**Sr. Potter: **Olá, Jeena.

Mais tarde, na enfermaria...

**Severo: ***olhando para si mesmo* Eu quebrei alguma coisa na queda?

**Willis: **O braço direito, acho. Mas não foi uma fratura feia, segundo Madame Pomfrey, então deu pra curá-lo antes mesmo de você acordar.

Felizmente, Madame Pomfrey não estava na enfermaria naquele momento, por isso não brigou com Jeena quando ela entrou furiosa na enfermaria. Felizmente, só estavam os Travessos e os Marotos ali.

**Jeena: **AQUELE IDIOTA! IMBECIL! PALERMA!

Os gritos de Jeena chocaram até os Marotos, que acharam que ela se referia ao Dumbledore. Mas resolveram ouvir discretamente a conversa, com a ajuda de um feitiço.

**Fernanda: **O que aconteceu?

**Jeena: ***ainda zangada* Acredita que meu pai estava na sala com o diretor? Eu fui chamada pra conhecer o meu NOIVO! POR QUE DIABOS ELE NÃO ME CONSULTOU?

**Sirius: ***surpreso* Noivo? Pontas, você não disse que ela só iria conhecer o noivo dela ano que vem?

**Thiago: **Disse. Mas meu pai adiantou a apresentação, embora eu não saiba o porquê. Felizmente, ele me contou quem é: Amos Diggory.

**Sirius: **Aquele aluno da Lufa-Lufa que se formou no ano passado?

**Thiago: **Ele mesmo.

Parando de falar, voltaram a escutar a conversa.

**Fernanda: **Ele te deu uma segunda opção? Digo... pra se livrar desse casamento arranjado?

**Jeena: **Não. Mas eu acho que, se conseguir me casar antes de me formar em Hogwarts, consigo escapar do casamento. Isso se arranjar um namorado que queira se casar comigo.

**Sirius: ***sorriso maroto* _Isso me dá uma ideia. _EI, JEENA!

**Jeena: ***virando-se* O que você quer?

**Sirius: **Se quer tanto se livrar do casamento arranjado, case-se comigo!

**Jeena: ***indignada* Casar com você? Prefiro o casamento arranjado.

**Remo: **Eu disse que ia se dar mal, Sirius.

**Sirius: ***indignado* De que lado você está afinal, Aluado?

**Remo: **Do lado realista, que sem dúvida não é o seu.

Sirius cruzou os braços, emburrado, ao mesmo tempo que os Travessos saíam da enfermaria e os Marotos riam pelo que Remo havia dito.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

A situação estava feia para Jeena. Ela passou o 6º ano inteiro procurando o cara ideal para se casar, mas não conseguiu. Afinal, quem aceitaria se casar com apenas 16 anos? Os tempos haviam mudado!

Felizmente, a situação foi resolvida nas férias de verão, onde os Travessos se encontraram na casa de Jeena.

**Fernanda: **Só resta uma solução, Jeena: se casar com um cara com quem você convive bastante e que possa aguentar ficar casado com ele até os 19 anos, no mínimo.

**Willis: **Pena que Severo e eu somos os únicos caras com quem você convive bastante. Na verdade, o Severo convive mais.

**Jeena: **Mas você já namorou comigo, Willis!

**Willis: **É, e continuo o mesmo. Nosso namoro durou poucos meses. Imagina ficar quase 2 anos juntos? Você não vai aguentar!

**Severo: **Então vai ter que ser eu, mesmo. Sua mãe sabe disso, não sabe?

**Jeena: **Não. Mas ela disse que aprovará qualquer ideia que eu tiver pra me livrar desse casamento arranjado. Sem falar que ela te adora. Não será um problema pra ela te ter como genro.

**Severo: **Ainda bem!

Com tudo decidido, Jeena contou para sua mãe, que não só aprovou como também chamou um sacerdote para casá-los. No final, somente a ex-Sra. Potter e os Travessos estavam presentes para a cerimônia, onde Severo e Jeena trocaram as alianças.

**Fernanda: **Imaginam a cara de todo mundo quando souberem que Severo e Jeena estão casados?

**Todos (menos Fernanda): **Com certeza!

Depois das férias, chegou o dia de começarem seu último ano em Hogwarts. Entretanto, apesar de Severo e Jeena estarem com um par de alianças nos dedos, ninguém percebeu de imediato.

**Voz: **E aí, Ranhoso?

Severo, que estava sozinho, virou-se para Thiago, que também estava sozinho.

**Severo: ***sério* O que você quer, Potter?

Thiago estendeu a mão direita, com a intenção de mostrar o anel que tinha no dedo.

**Thiago: **Reconhece isso? É um anel de compromisso. Lily finalmente aceitou sair comigo e agora estamos namorando. *sorriso arrogante* Com ciúmes, Ranhoso?

**Severo: ***sorriso maroto* Nem um pouco, Potter.

Thiago não entendeu o porquê, pois sabia que Severo era apaixonado por Lily (ele ainda achava isso). Mas só compreendeu quando Severo estendeu a mão esquerda.

**Severo: **Tenho um anel igual ao seu, só que o meu é de casamento. Durante as férias, eu me casei no civil com a Jeena. Sim, a Jeena que você conhece: sua irmã.

Thiago nem conseguiu falar de tão chocado e pálido que estava, por isso não conseguiu impedir Severo de ir embora.

**Severo: **_Quem diria que ele ficaria mais pálido do que eu?_

Mais tarde, no salão comunal da Grifinória, os Marotos se reuniram.

**Sirius: **E aí, Pontas? Mostrou o anel de compromisso com a Lily pro Ranhoso?

**Thiago: **Sim. Mas ele rebateu me mostrando o anel de casamento dele.

**Pedro: ***surpreso* Casamento? O Ranhoso se casou?

**Thiago: **Sim. Ele aproveitou as férias e se casou com a Jeena. Eu tenho o Ranhoso como meu CUNHADO!

**Sirius: ***indignado* COMO É? PRA ESCAPAR DO CASAMENTO COM O DIGGORY, ELA DECIDE SE CASAR COM O RANHOSO EM VEZ DE SE CASAR COMIGO?

**Remo: **Isso já era óbvio pra mim.

**Sirius: **Ah é, Aluado? Então me dê duas razões pra ser óbvio.

**Remo: **Primeiro: ambos são da mesma casa. Segundo: Snape é o melhor amigo da Jeena. Preciso dar mais razões, Sirius?

**Sirius: ***olhar zangado* Não, Aluado.

**Thiago: **Me pergunto mesmo é como meu pai vai reagir quando souber.

**Pedro: **Bom, não vai poder obrigar a Jeena a se casar com os dois. O Sr. Potter vai ter que admitir que perdeu.

**Thiago: **Tomara que ele não fique muito zangado. Quer dizer, ele queria casar a Jeena com um bruxo puro-sangue. O Ranhoso é puro-sangue, não é?

**Remo: **Não é, não. A Lily me disse outro dia que ele é mestiço.

**Sirius: **Quase sinto pena do Ranhoso quando tiver que encarar a fúria do Sr. Potter.

Todos engoliram em seco.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Com a "ajuda" dos Marotos, a notícia sobre o casamento de Severo com Jeena se espalhou por Hogwarts. Até Lily ficou sabendo, através de sua amiga Alice.

**Alice: **Sabe o Snape?

**Lily: ***sem dar muita bola* O quê que tem? Brigou com o Thiago de novo?

**Alice: **Bom... sim. Mas não é isso que vim te contar. Parece que o Snape se casou com uma garota durante as férias. E adivinha com quem foi? Com a irmã do Thiago!

**Lily: ***olhos arregalados* É brincadeira, não é?

**Alice: **Infelizmente, não. Mas eu acho que eles não se casaram porque se amam, e sim porque a Jeena tinha um casamento arranjado com Amos Diggory. Não que isso seja da nossa conta, né? Lily? Lily?

Lily já não estava mais ali. Ela foi atrás de Jeena, irritada. Apesar de estar namorando com o irmão dela, sentia ciúmes dela ficar perto de Severo. E aquele casamento entre os dois havia sido a gota d'água pra ela.

Ao encontrar Jeena, que estava esperando os Travessos no corredor, foi até ela e, pra surpresa de Jeena, deu um tapa na cara dela, a ponto de seus óculos caírem no chão e quebrarem no chão.

**Jeena: ***massageando o local do tapa, indignada* Ficou maluca? Por que fez isso?

**Lily: **E ainda pergunta? Tá certo que casamento arranjado é horrível, mas precisava obrigar o Sev a casar contigo?

Desta vez, foi Jeena quem deu um tapa na cara de Lily, mesmo sem poder enxergar direito por estar sem os óculos.

**Jeena: **Por que você se importa, afinal, se Severo casou comigo ou não? O Severo não é mais seu amigo. Ou, por acaso, você está atraída por ele mesmo namorando meu irmão?

Lily, caída no chão por causa do tapa, ia falar algo, mas Jeena a interrompeu.

**Jeena: **E depois, eu não obriguei o Severo a nada. Apesar dele não saber disso, eu o amo de verdade, e nunca o obrigaria a fazer nada. Ele se casou comigo porque quis. *pegando os óculos quebrados no chão* Sinceramente, posso até não gostar do Thiago, mas até ele é melhor do que você. Pelo menos, ele sabe o que é "perdão".

Jeena saiu dali e até chegou a ver um borrão, compreendendo que alguém havia visto tudo. Mas, como estava sem os óculos, não soube que aquele borrão era Severo Snape. Este, é claro, estava chocado com o que tinha ouvido.

**Severo: **_A Jeena... me ama?_

Outros que ficaram sabendo disso foram Lúcio e os outros comensais, que resolveram tirar proveito disso.

**Lúcio: **Se alguma coisa acontecesse com Jeena, Severo ficaria muito chateado e se juntaria a nós. Voldemort precisa de um talento como o dele, e logo Jeena Potter irá nos "ajudar". Contra sua vontade, mas irá.

Mais tarde, no dormitório dos meninos...

**Willis: **A Jeena disse isso mesmo?

**Severo: **Sim. Numa briga com a Lily, ela admitiu que me ama.

**Willis: **Ué, e isso não é bom? Quer dizer, você já admitiu pra mim que também a ama.

**Severo: **Sim, mas... agora eu não sei o que fazer.

**Willis: **Por que não tenta falar com ela? A Jeena é compreensiva, pelo menos com a gente, e vai entender.

**Severo: **É... você tem razão. Vou falar com ela agora.

Entretanto, antes de sair do dormitório, algo chamou a atenção de Severo.

**Severo: **Aquele envelope em cima do meu travesseiro é seu?

**Willis: **Não. Mas acho que é pra você. Tem o seu nome.

Severo pegou o envelope e tirou uma carta de dentro dele, antes de lê-la. Willis notou que, enquanto Severo lia a carta, a expressão dele se transformava.

**Willis: ***preocupado* Algum problema?

**Severo: ***lendo em voz alta* "Raptamos Jeena Potter. Se você quiser vê-la de novo, vá sozinho até a sala de duelo ás 22 horas. E não conte isso para ninguém, ou será a última vez que verá Jeena viva. Ass: Sonserino desconhecido". Sem dúvida, foi Lúcio Malfoy que fez isso.

**Willis: **Pretende ir até lá?

**Severo: **Não tenho escolha. Entretanto, tem algo que você pode fazer por mim.

Willis abriu um sorriso maroto, antes de Severo contar o plano no ouvido dele.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Ás 22 horas, como combinado, lá estava Severo na sala de duelos. Lúcio estava confiante, enquanto segurava uma Jeena amarrada, amordaçada e desarmada, pois tinha certeza de que Severo faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse para que Jeena não se machucasse.

Ele nem podia imaginar o que o aguardava.

**Severo: ***com a varinha na mão* Lúcio, eu estou avisando. Solte a Jeena.

**Lúcio: **Primeiro, Severo, você vai fazer tudo que eu mandar. *apontando a varinha* Pra começar, solte isso.

Meio a contragosto, Severo soltou a varinha, que caiu no chão.

**Lúcio: **Agora, eu só vou soltar a Jeena com uma condição: você vai se tornar um comensal e se juntará a nós.

**Severo: **Eu já te disse antes e vou repetir: eu NUNCA vou me tornar um comensal.

Apesar de Jeena não poder falar, estava feliz pelo que tinha ouvido.

**Lúcio: **Que pena. *apontando a varinha na cabeça de Jeena* Será que, se eu explodir a cabeça da sua mulher, você muda de ideia?

**Voz: **EXPELLIARMUS!

Pro espanto de Lúcio, alguém o desarmou por trás, libertando Jeena.

**Lúcio: **Mas o quê... POTTER?

Havia sido Thiago Potter quem havia desarmado Lúcio.

**Thiago: ***com a varinha empunhada* Eu posso não gostar do Ranhoso, mas Jeena ainda é minha irmã.

**Lúcio: **SEVERO, SEU TRAPACEIRO! EU DEIXEI BEM CLARO NA CARTA QUE VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA CONTAR SOBRE ISSO PARA NINGUÉM!

**Voz: **E quem disse que ele contou, rapazinho?

**Thiago: ***surpreso* Pai?

Charlus Potter (nessa fic, pelo menos, ele é pai do Thiago) também estava ali, acompanhado de Willis e Fernanda.

**Fernanda: **Severo não contou, mas o meu namorado sim. Ele estava presente quando Severo leu a carta.

**Charlus: **E se não quiser que eu chame Dumbledore aqui, melhor soltar a minha filha.

Com um monte de varinhas apontando pra ele, Lúcio não teve escolha senão libertar Jeena, que correu pra junto dos Travessos. Ao mesmo tempo, Thiago usou o feitiço Levicorpus e deixou Lúcio pendurado no teto.

**Lúcio: **VOCÊS VÃO ME PAGAR POR ISSO!

No dia seguinte, no Salão comunal da Grifinória, os Travessos, os Marotos, Lily e Charlus conversavam.

**Charlus: **Filha, eu queria te pedir desculpas. Sua mãe estava certa: eu não devia forçá-la a se casar contra a sua vontade. Gostaria que de lhe dar os parabéns pelo casamento com o Sr. Snape e também pedir que me perdoasse.

**Jeena: **Eu já perdoei.

Pai e filha se abraçaram, ao mesmo tempo que todos ficavam emocionados. Claro que, mesmo depois disso, Severo e Jeena continuaram casados, pois admitiram que se amavam de verdade. Thiago demorou um pouco para aceitar, mas o que importava era a felicidade de sua irmã. Se ela era feliz com o Severo, quem era ele para impedí-los?

Lily, é claro, teve que pagar um novo par de óculos para Jeena. Fernanda fez questão de que isso fosse feito, ameaçando contar ao Thiago sobre a briga dela com Jeena (Willis contou à Fernanda sobre isso) caso ela não pagasse.

Depois de se formarem no colégio, Severo e Jeena decidiram fazer uma festa de casamento, convidando a todos. No final, eles continuaram juntos por muitos anos e tiveram duas filhas, chamadas Fernanda e Eillen (Severo decidiu colocar o nome da mãe).

E pensar que aquela briga de Severo com Lily no 5º ano foi o que começou a grande amizade dos Travessos.

FIM!


End file.
